The present invention relates to a resonance type non-contact charging apparatus.
For example, International Patent Publication No. W0/2007/008646 discloses a resonance type power transmission system that transmits power wirelessly from a primary side resonance coil at a transmission side to a secondary side resonance coil at a reception side, which is arranged separated from the primary side resonance coil. Specifically, in the power transmission system, when the primary side resonance coil produces an AC electric field from AC voltage supplied by a high frequency power source, an oscillating magnetic field is generated in the proximity of the primary side resonance coil. The power is then transmitted from the primary side resonance coil to the secondary side resonance coil through resonance.
However, if there is an object between the primary side resonance coil and the secondary side resonance coil, some or all of the power transmitted from the primary side resonance coil to the secondary side resonance coil is reflected to the high frequency power source, thus possibly damaging the high frequency power source.